


To Chase a Phantom

by PhantomKuro



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, kaito becomes conscious, wth why is hakuba suddenly attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: [Completed]It wasn't that Kaito hated Saguru Hakuba.In fact, toying around with this detective sure was highly amusing to him and fascinated him all over.But in the end, he shouldn't expect no revenge.It was only that Hakuba finally got a hold of him which made the magician grow concious of him. To fall for his charm really wasn't his plan, but could he help it? The least thing he could do was impressing Saguru Hakuba so much that he would grow concious of him, too.
Relationships: Hakukai - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

There he sat again, feeling all safe and victorious.  
All he needed was a single proof of his identity and he would finally win.

Saguru Hakuba sat two seats behind Kuroba Kaito and oh, how much he glared holes into his head. It was enough that KID had coloured his hair again and on top of that changed his clothes into a dress fitting for halloween at his heist. The detective really had enough of this. Kuroba Kaito was Kaitou KID's secret identity, there was no doubt at it. Everything fit together.  
First, Kuroba couldn't ice skate, neither could Kaitou KID.  
Second, both had brown hair on the same lengh.  
Third, he had run a genetic test before and the age was turned out to be the same.  
Fourth, Kuroba was a gigantic KID fan and openly cheered against Saguru and Aoko.  
Fifth, Kuroba was an excellent magician, same like Kaitou KID.  
Sixth, Kuroba was able to perform stunts beyond normal when Aoko was on his heel.  
Seventh, Kaitou KID somehow always knew about any kind of trap they had laid out for him. And where else did he get the information if not as Kuroba Kaito when invited to dinner at the Nakamori household?  
Wasn't that enough of proof? No, he had to get caught redhanded, Nakamori-keibu's wish. If he could, Hakuba would have marched the same day the laboratory spit out its results with a whole task force to Kaito's house and arrested him on the spot.

The detective sighed deeply and leaned back into his chair, flashing a glance out into the school yard. He remembered Kaito once jumping out of this very window and disappearing unharmed out of the school. He would catch Kaitou KID himself and if it would be the last thing he would do, Hakuba swore this.

It wasn't long until the next heist note reached him. The Moonlight Kiss, how it was called. A beautiful diamond, sparkling at its greatest if shown to the moonlight, was perfect for KID to steal. Saguru Hakuba made fastly his way past the fans and the police officers into the exhibition, inspecting every small spot to find any clue to Kaitou KID's doom or to locate any trap of his to defuse.  
Nakamori-keibu proved his lungs to be as great as ever and soon enough Hakuba had enough and left into a quieter area, massaging his temples and trying to focus. The last thing he needed now was the incoming headache pinging at the his temples.  
"Ah, of all times, why now..."  
"A pill against the headache?"  
Hakuba already wanted to voice his gratitude and take the pill but froze as he recognized in the same second its owner. He spun around but it was already too late, a tissue with chloroform pressed itself against his nose and mouth. Hakuba struggled but his strengh had vanished, the sharp smell let the detective grow dizzy until he barely could make out KID's evil and victorious smile.

Hakuba woke up inside a dark room, tied and gagged onto a chair. His head was pounding from the chloroform and he let out a soft sigh through the thick fabric. Being the skilled detective he was, he already knew KID would run around disguised as Hakuba himself and while he began to free himself with a knife he usually kept as an extra gadget inside his watch, he already planned his revenge.  
Surprisingly, not long after Hakuba had brushed the ropes off, Kaitou KID stormed panting inside the room and slammed the door shut, exhaling.  
"T-this time they are better than usual... Ah... Just a few minutes..."  
Having said this, his indigo eyes met with Hakuba's and a staring contest began. The detective crossed his arms and set up an obviously arrogant smile.  
"Look who came back to say hello. It's unexpectedly polite of you not to let me search for you to cuff you."  
"H-haa... You know me, Saguru-kun... I am a gentleman thief after all~"  
"Not gentleman enough to actually hand me the promised pill against headache."  
Kaito couldn't help but chuckle at this, he was used to such comments.

"Now, where is the diamond? I know you have it."  
Hakuba stepped closer until he was merely inches away from Kaito, watching the thief grow with pleasure a little uncomfortable.  
"I don't have it with me. And... you're a hint too close, Tantei-san."  
The detective rested his hand next to Kaito's head against the door and smiled teasingly, having KID jammed between himself and the door- his height added up to the situation and he started looming over his prey.  
"I don't plan on letting you leave again, better tell me before I will search it myself."  
Not letting himself become intimidated, Kaito huffed and crossed daringly his arms.  
"Nobody stops you. I will escape you faster than you can deduce my route. But that isn't anything new for you, Tantei-san."  
Hakuba was a little surprised that the magician put up so little resistance but didn't hesitate a second to push Kaito against the next wall, earning a cute gasp.  
"You wanted it like that. Hands against the wall. I will conduct a full body research."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito clenched his teeth as Hakuba began to search him through. He of course wasn't fond of that idea at all but he obviously had to follow his orders for now if he wanted to get away from him.  
Hakuba was for the first time happy at a heist of KID. Because right now he had KID pinned and at his mercy, finally he had the upper hand and would enjoy it to its fullest.

He rested his hands on KID's hibs which the thief seemed to be comfortable with. Slowly, he began to pat along his clothes from his shoulder down to his ankles, fortunally for the phantom thief not finding anything. He exhaled softly and raised himself again, this time beginning to stroke softly over his shoulders, caressing with both hands first his upper left arm, slowly going forward to his hand until his breath was directly at KID's ear, hitting it slowly and repeatingly. It was obvious to him that the magician shivered only very lightly at this but it still surprised him.  
He left his hand after caressing it as well and searched now his righ soulder and further downwards once more, almost massaging his arm with his hands in search of something hard. Finally, his hands froze at one spot and he smiled teasingly.  
"Well what do we have here? Jacket off, Kaitou KID."

Kaito did as ordered and handed him his purely white jacket which the detective rested over the chair he had been tied against a few seconds ago. He caught a glimpse of the thief's smell and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as if to inhale it. He surely liked this awkward situation for Kaitou KID. The man reached his hands into Kaito's right sleeve of his hemd, pulling to his surprise a bunch of roses out which had his name written on every single one of them. Questioning he flashed a glance at his prisoner and Kaito grumbled unamused.  
"Now you ruined your surprise, I wanted to shower you in rose petals today."  
"I'm flattered Kuroba-kun, but you'd still have to make up for a lot of pranks you did to me and a romantic petal rain wouldn't fix it alone~"  
Of course he had only meant to tease him, but Kaitos eyes grew big and a blush crept onto his usual pokerface.  
"F-first of all, I have no idea who this Kuroba might be and second, it wasn't meant to be romantic but to take your eyesight for a moment!"  
"I'd have said this too in your place. Tsk tsk... You sure are a defensive person."

Hakuba continued his slow painful search over Kaito's body, grinding here and there against his skin with his hands to find any kind of device. He caressed his chest and abs, touched almost every single muscle of his. It wasn't too long that Kaito needed to pull himself together. He began to feel like melting in his touch, every place Hakuba caressed felt like being kissed by fire itself. He could only beg that Hakuba wouldn't notice his change of acting.  
Deep in thought he finally noticed Hakuba was closing in to his crotch, his hands guided themselves slowly further and further up on his legs, caressing his inner thighs what caused the thief to exclaim loud and protesting.  
"H-hey! Do you really think I'd hide some pointy huge diamond there?!"  
"Everything is possible. Despite that, you usually surprise the police with the weirdest ways to attain your targets. I wouldn't see how you don't use the same weird methods to hide them as well."

Luckily for him Hakuba stopped short before his private part and backed with a huff away.  
"Lucky day for you, Kuroba-kun. But I'll find this jewel and for now you are arrested."  
"I am not Kuroba or however he is called."  
Kaito however didn't turn around but simply grabbed his jacket and took it on again together with his coat, before he suddenly stormed out of the room without Hakuba having a chance to hold him down.  
"My gratitude, I had enough time to regain condition and breath for my escape!"  
Hakuba scoffed and crossed his arms, watching the man disappear out of his view. As he lowered his gaze, he wanted to punch himself. KID must have noticed him fixing a small GPS tracker onto his coat in the short time he held it and now said tracker laid at his feet, broken of course.  
This damned thief...

Kaito on the other hand was overall glad to be out of Hakubas view. As soon as he returned home with the jewel he fell down on his bed, his blush increasing. Oddly for him, Hakuba's touch was... so soft... yet strong... it made him want to melt below his warm hands. His hot breath against Kaito's ear didn't help either, it was a major turn on for him.  
Kaito nodded to himself as if to confirm this. He had finally gone crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the heist had been a success to Kaito but he still began to behave a little awkward in class. It felt somehow like... he finally got concious of Hakuba's presence inside this room, felt the piercing cold eyes drilling themselves into the back of his head. He never had been nervous because of anything, the magician always had his pokerface saving him from any kind of possible embarassment or alike emotion.  
Now that it was different, he really asked himself if Hakuba was somehow special.

Hakuba glared as soon as the magician entered the classroom daggers at him. What only surprised him more was the fact that his classmate didn't only notice his glare but also jumped slightly at it. What was wrong with the phantom thief?  
"Ah..." Hakuba muttered to himself, a mischievous smile taking place on his lips, "He is embarassed because I had the upper hand..."  
The detective might as well enjoy the uncomfortableness of his rival.

As the bell announced a break Hakuba suddenly stood at Kaito's desk without the magician even noticing him leaving his seat. He flinched slightly as the detective rested both hands on his table and bent forward, a playful expression of worry on his face.  
"Kuroba-kun? Are you alright?"  
Kaito inhaled sharply and leaned back into his chair, staring wide eyed at the blond bastard in front of him. His gaze hung at his piercing eyes until it slowly dropped, noticing for the first time what a well trained body he owned, until he came to finish his observation at his hands. Once more scenes of what happened the day before flashed through his mind and a pinkish blush crept onto his face.  
"I-I have no idea what you mean, Hakuba. I am perfectly fine, don't you see? Now would you please step away from my desk, you're taking my view onto the board and I'm not finished copying it yet."

The detective took a step aside, but still didn't back off with frustrated the magician and amused Hakuba. He enjoyed to see the all cheery and cocky Kaito grow so uncomfortable and fidgety and even more that he was the cause for this strange behavior.  
"Don't worry Kuroba-kun~ A new heist a new play of luck, hm? I will find a way to pin you again and trust me, the next time I will find the jewel and arrest you on my own."  
Kaitos eyes grew big at this promise before a quiet annoyed groan broke out of his lips.  
"Ah I give up, I told you countless times I'm not Kid!"  
"Nice to hear this, that means I can take you right away to the next police station?"  
"No, but I might accompany you to a barber to fix your hair."  
"...what?"  
Hakuba furrowed his eyebrows and immediately Aoko tapped his shoulder.  
"Uhm... Hakuba-kun... Your hair is green."  
The detective grew big eyes and cursing quietly he rushed out of the classroom into the bathroom, facing the closest mirror. Indeed, his hair was thoroughly green. Great. Another evening would go to waste to get this damned hair colour out.

Hakuba first got to know about it once he watched the news.  
Kaito Kid planned a new heist.  
The detective already began to prepare himself as well even tho it would happen three days later, he couldn't await to humiliate Kuroba Kaito once again. He still had a lot to revenge himself for after these countless pranks.

Once the heist approached Hakuba had already figured out what the object of Kids interest was, a light blue cristall called Mermaid's Scale. This time, he would be extremly careful to choose his methods. He might as well hide himself and simply watch, passing a right moment to catch him alone.  
And that was the plan.  
As Kaito attained once more with ease his target he hurried through the floors and hallways in search of a specific window he prepared beforehand for his escape. But it shouldn't happen that he reached it, because suddenly he found himself against a wall, tight in Hakuba's grip.  
"What on earth...?! Hakuba?!"  
The detective grinned victoriously at him.  
"Good evening Kaito Kid. I presume you already missed me? I kept my eye on the security cameras and suddenly found an officer behaving differently. Preparing a window, hm? Not your best move, Kaito Kid."

The magician shifted against the wall and struggled, before he sighed softly.  
"That isn't very much gentleman alike. Aren't you known for this too, Tantei?"  
Hakuba smiled in amusement and pulled Kaito off of the wall, even tho he kept his arm tightly wrapped around his belly.  
"My apologies. Better like this?"  
"Not much, but we are making progress."  
Poor Kaito felt again Hakuba's breath hitting his skin and found it difficult to keep his pokerface on, as the heat slowly reached from his neck through his whole body.  
"T-tantei, I would prefer it if you would let go of me. But I assume you aren't planning to, right?"  
"No. The truth will always come to light. And today will be the day I reveal your identity for public."

Being Kaito Kid had various advantages. Next to enjoying flights above the scyscrapers in Japan and having a method to invent new pranks over and over again he also had various gadgets stored up in his sleeve. This was a perfect moment to use them.  
And with a loud poof, both of them stood in a huge blue cloud of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, being as skilled as usual, Kaito managed to escape him with ease and was simply gone once Hakuba found a way out of the smoke. But Hakuba wondered about something, this wasn't normal for Kid at all.  
Kaito Kid would never let himself get caught like that, not even for one second. Else Nakamori-keibu would have already arrested him since long because that usual was his strategy.  
Which could only mean that Kid let himself get caught on purpose.

Hakuba couldn't make a sense out of that. Kid knew himself that Hakuba was as ambitious as Nakamori-keibu in chasing after him and wouldn't hesitate to throw him behind bars.  
"No way... Did Kuroba-kun become curious of me?"  
The detective remembered the signals he received of Kaito, both as Kid and his classmate. He turned around to leave the heist, knowing Kid probably fled since long. On his way home he fell into deep thoughts, escaping into a deeper part of his mind to form a fitting image in front of his inner eye.

**Observation:** Kid let him actually search him without resistance.  
 **Reason:** He had a chance to think calmly about a different way to escape.

**Observation:** Kid shivered not only once as he searched him  
 **Reason:** He became cold since Hakuba forced him out of his jacket and coat.

**Observation:** Kid showed a blush visible at his ear when he searched him.  
 **Reason:** He became embarassed.

Hakuba sighed softly and began to massage his temples, needing to focuse harder.  
"But why? Why was he embarassed? It's not like I wouldn't search criminals every day. Or did this appeal to him...?"  
The detective froze on the spot and an amused smile spread across his face. Did Kaito really enjoy this? He would need to deduce further and began to walk once more.

**Observation:** Kid hurried in a complete untypical way away from Hakuba after he finished his search.  
 **Reason:** ...

The detective smirked once more. If Kaito really enjoyed this handling, did he hurry so much because he didn't want Hakuba to notice his... heat?

**Observation:** Kuroba was weirdly fidgety the next day.  
 **Reason:** He didn't know how to face Hakuba because he wasn't used to this.

**Observation:** As Hakuba stood in front of him, Kaito observed his whole body. Eyes, lips, chest, hands. In this order.  
 **Reason:** Men examine a potential partner with this order.

**Observation** As Kuroba arrived at his hands his cheeks turned a slight hint of red.  
 **Reason:** Kuroba remembered the body search.

**Observation:** Kid let himself get pinned by him today, way too easy for his usual game he played.  
 **Reason:** Kuroba wasn't able to be this close to him without receiving weird stares, but Kid was able to trick the detective into contact with him.

Hakuba nodded to himself, that was the missing piece of the puzzle. All signs spoke only one language, Kaito Kid began to grow fond of him. No wonder, Hakuba knew about his charm and how much he appealed to the ladies. But that he could also catch Kuroba Kaito with his looks and charming personality...  
The detective snorted quietly and shook his head, it was unbelievable to him. But he wanted to make sure he would let Kaito know that he deduced this. It wasn't the first time he had been one step ahead of Kuroba, he found out about his identity and now that he began to like him in a way a thief shouldn't like a detective.  
But he might as well give this game of Kuroba's a shot.

Hakuba played things down the following days, working on his plan to humiliate Kaito Kid. Of course only when both of them finally were alone at this heist, the view of an embarassed and flushing Kaito was only his to treasure. After all he was the first one to succeed at this. For now he kept Kaito in a naive feeling of safety, but he clearly knew his turn for revenge would come.  
And Kaito believed this.  
Not suspecting anything he rewrote a new plan for an upcoming heist he didn't announce yet and discussed matters with Jii, only to rub satisfied his hands as he presented his latest gadgets to him.  
"This is going to be a great show!"

Hakuba was surprised as Baya handed him a letter, carefully fold with no adress on the briefcase. As he opened it, Kaito's handwriting fell directly into his eye.

_Dear Tantei-san_

_This show will be mainly for your entertainment_

_And by the time the moonlight spreads_

_The secret will be revealed_

_A rival to drop_

_And a cloud to disappear_

_My gratitude, Tantei-san_

_I expect a good challenge  
Kaito Kid_


	5. Chapter 5

Hakuba didn't know why but he felt a little exited and honored that Kid actually planned a show just for him and actually invited him on his own. Maybe Kaito really enjoyed their infamous battle of wits on a windy rooftop.

All he needed to do now was to decipher Kid's note. The detective grabbed the letter and turned to head into his study, brooding over the riddle Kid left for him.

_Dear Tantei-san_

_This show will be mainly for your entertainment_

_And by the time the moonlight spreads_

_The secret will be revealed_

_A rival to drop_

_And a cloud to disappear_

_My gratitude, Tantei-san_

_I expect a good challenge  
Kaito Kid_

A sigh made its way past Hakuba's lips and he crossed his arms. This was a fairly easy riddle, it seems Kid did his best to make him show up at his heist.  
" _This show will be mainly for your entertainment_ he says... Ah, this is obvious. It's connected to the next phrase... Where did I hear it..."  
Hakuba stood up from his chair and searched through the basket next to his desk, fishing out a newspaper he read several days ago. Around three exhibitions would take place in this week and Kid announced his heist 'by the time the moonlight spreads'.  
"A full moon, obviously. And only for my entertainment..."

Hakuba pulled out his tablet and looked up all three main objects of the exhibitions.

The White Tear  
A present of the Chinese empress to her daughter, short after this moment the empress died. It is the one and only present the daughter ever received of her mother and is, after this legend, also known as The Mothers Tear.

Hakuba shook his head in an instant. It might fit together with the first line but the rest didn't make sense.

The Green Dream  
A smaragd given from generation to generation inside the bloodline of a family of dancers, the main symbole of the troup. The youngest girl used this stone as accessoire for various self designed costumes and enchanted every single time her audience again.

The detective hesitated a second. This might be the right one, it was connected to a show and this group of dancers enchanted their audience in a similar way Kaito Kid did. But to be completely sure he checked the last jewel as well.

The Red Passion  
A ruby embedded into a necklace, its legend tells the stone is responsible for various people finding true love once they carried it. The death of one of the lovers always forced the other one into a major depression, suffering from loss of their beloved partner.

The detective felt uncertain. To hear a stone was responsible of so many heartbreakings really brought him to shiver. But was this the stone Kaito Kid meant? He needed to compare both of them.  
"The Green Dream. A show only for their audience, always hypnotized by its marvellous shine. The first line fits. The secret will be revealed... Perhaps the dances and songs passed down from generation to generation? This would also match with the fourth and fifth phrase. A rival to drop could probably mean to outwit the other one through the bond to this stone and its family, a cloud to pass obviously refers to the winter."  
Hakuba raised himself and stepped in front of his window, opening it and exhaling into the nightair. A white cloud emitted from his mouth and his theory was confirmed.  
"But to pass... it refers to death. A cloud to pass... if the breath stops in winter, no white clouds will pass anymore through the nose or mouth."  
The detective wrote his deductions onto a paper next to him.

"The Red Passion. A show only for their destined loved one. The first line also matches. The secret will be revealed, isn't it common for lovers to never have secrets in front of each other?"  
Hakuba froze and stared disbelieving onto his notes. If his deductions would be right and Kaito really was after this gem, would he really reveal his secret to him...? His identity? Impossible, Kuroba did his best to cover everything up. But now that he grew fond of him... Ah, he needed to proceed further.  
"A rival to drop... to drop... if former rivals become lovers, as a result the rivality would drop between them. Oh god... Kid you better aren't planning what I think you are!"  
Hakuba couldn't help than to blush as he continued. Either it would be a normal heist to him or Kid had something marvellous in store for him and he knew that.  
"A cloud to disappear? Hm... That wouldn't make sense then. Only if... if..."  
His voice turned silent. Which other way was there to steal someone's breath? Obviously through a kiss!

Hakuba turned more and more nervous as he finished. With a dramatic sigh he rested his hands on his cheeks, trying to cool down his blushing face.  
"Ah Kuroba... You are so unfair."  
He wasn't even sure anymore if he wanted to keep up his plan of humiliating him. It appealed more to the detective to see what Kaito Kid really had in store for him.


	6. Chapter 6

At the end, it really turned out to be the Red Passion Kaito Kid was after. It wasn't easy for Hakuba as he arrived at the soon to be crime scene, he first needed to overcome the gigantic mass of Kid fans which crowded around the building, waiting to storm inside.  
He facepalmed as he listened in for a few of their conversations.  
"Kid is so marvellous!"  
"I never saw him up close. How does he actually look?"  
"I did! He has brown hair. And he is so handsome!"  
This was followed by a few fangirling squeals. Oh how much it annoyed Hakuba, they weren't the ones having to deal with coloured hair or disappeared clothes.

The building wasn't as large as he expected it to be after what Kid usually used to hold a heist. For now, he had to build up a few of his own traps in case Kaito really tried to trick him which he actually began to doubt, after the message he received.  
"11:29:45:12... Kid should arrive in exact 14 seconds and 58 milliseconds."  
The audience began to cheer and applaude for Kid to appear, once they reached ten secones they all started to count.  
"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

As they reached the three, Kaito's voice appeared out of nowhere and joined their counting.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!! I, Kaito Kid, will steal today the Red Passion! I will show you the truly meaning of red!"  
The audience began to cheer once more as the phantom thief appeared on top of the glass showcase. Nakamori-keibu inhaled sharply which was a great sign for Hakuba, who stood next to him, to cover his ears.  
"EVERYONE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CATCH HIM!"  
"HAI!"  
Kid was in a few seconds surrounded by the police and Nakamori-keibu grinned in a victorious manner.  
"You're going into jail today, Kaito Kid!"  
"Unfortunately not today, keibu. Please, sit back and enjoy my show."  
He bowed deeply towards the keibu who only scoffed in response, but as soon as the task force launched at him Kid disappeared with a poof into a few doves which flew under loud cooing out of the room.

The inspector growled a lot of cuss words which would have silenced any kind of prisoner and dashed out of the room, followed by the others, but froze abruptly. The whole floor was dyed red, even the paintings of the gallery part were completely covered in red colour. The poor owner of them paled instantly.  
"N-no...! He ruined millions of yen!"  
Hakuba exhaled softly.  
"I recommend to keep your calm. Kaito Kid wouldn't ever destroy such paintings. This is only one of his many illusions."  
Hakuba and the policemen split with the inspector up, everybody searched everywhere while a few policemen kept record of what was happening over security cameras outside the building.

Finally Hakuba stormed towards stairs leading on top of the building and froze. Rose petals, of course in red, marked his way. Carefully he took a step, then another. No trap. His speed increased a little and soon enough he was jogging upstairs, only to burst through the door.  
He sort of expected a surprise, but not this one.  
Kaito Kid stood calmly in the middle of the roof, smiling his usual pokerface.  
"This show will be only for you, Tantei-san."  
Hakuba grumbled softly, was he really quoting his own heist note? Obviously, because Kaito finally began to move.

"When the moonlight spreads..."

Hakuba backed a step away, uncertain of what Kid was planning now.

"The secret will be revealed..."

Kid stood now directly in front of him, fixing his eyes and a mysterious but gentle smile on his lips. Hakuba couldn't move, his body didn't obey him any longer. He was trapped in his charm as Kaito stepped around him, covering gently with his white gloved hand his eyes.

"A rival will drop..."

His breath was directly against his ear, now Hakuba knew why Kaito had felt so incredible uncomfortable. Heat began to flow through his body, its only source being the thief's hot breath.

"A cloud to pass..."

Kaito wrapped his other arm softly around Hakuba from behind, forcing the detective to lean into his embrace. Poor Hakuba, he couldn't fight the blush rising to his face any longer and by now he was sure even his ears showed the familiar red.

"My gratitude, Tantei-san."

Hakuba swallowed hard, his throat suddenly became dry. He had never felt this nervous before at any kind of heist, it was almost a shame to him that a thief made him feel this way.

"I expected a challenge... which I received."

Hakuba felt soft lips hitting the spot Kaito Kid had been breathing against for a felt eternity and immediately the detective grew weak legs. He began to tremble, feeling like about to melt away in his grip, what on earth was wrong with him?! He needed to end this as quick as possible, the detective couldn't risk to loose his mind.  
"K-Kid... I-I swear... If you don't let go of me... r-right away..."  
Hakuba wanted to threaten him, but he couldn't. The major part of his mind and heart wanted Kaito to continue making him feel this way, so safe and protected yet thrilled to see more.  
It was now that he realized, it wasn't him who had the upper hand today, it was Kaito Kid.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaito kept resting his lips on this spot for a long time, out of a light angel alike kiss became soft nibbling until Hakuba needed to ensure himself he wasn't about to collapse.  
"K-Kid..."  
He wanted to complain but much to his despise all his protesting came out as a grown moan and the male immediately covered his mouth, his face flushing even redder if this was even possible. Kaito smirked at this reaction and softly purred against his skin.  
"What if I don't want to let go? What would you do? I know it isn't very gentleman alike... But if my magic cannot impress you, I will find another way. Hakuba, Tantei-san, I want you to become mine."

Hakube couldn't think straight anymore, even tho he knew beforehand the magician had grown fond of him he had no idea what to answer to this or how to react. He really caught the overly professional detective off guard.  
"Well, won't you give me an answer Tantei-san?"  
Kaito uncovered his eyes and Hakuba found himself inside of a gigantic field full of roses. Birds chirped a bit further away and everything felt so overly real. The flowers, the wind in his hair... Since Spider Hakuba didn't face such a marvellous illusion. The man closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying this moment. Unlike the illusions Spider caught him with, Kaito's illusions were... peaceful. Sweet, luring, he wanted to stay longer.

Finally, he flashed a glance onto his beloved watch and made a decision which would surely cost his job if found out.  
"...11:40:13:31... the exact time where I, Saguru Hakuba... accepted Kaito Kid."  
The illusion disappeared the same second Hakuba pressed these words out and the man found himself trapped inside of Kaito Kid's embrace.  
"My gratitude, Tantei-san..."  
Hakuba sighed softly and rubbed his eyes with two fingers, making a somehow defeated expression.  
"And here I was, about to arrest the phantom under the moonlight... You are not playing fair, Kuroba-kun."  
"You are cheating too, Hakuba-kun."  
This really was the first time Hakuba ever heard him calling his name in this way. It brought a smile onto his face, who could have known Kuroba and he really would settle peaceful?

Hakuba reached out towards Kaito, resting his hand on his cheek. Slowly, he gripped the edge of the monocle and Kaito didn't move an inch. He showed a soft smile to approve and Hakuba took his mask off of him, revealing the oh so familiar face of Kuroba Kaito.  
"To say... You are the only one who ever found out who I was. Really."  
"I don't doubt it, else you would be behind bars since long."  
Kaito laughed, but Hakuba wrapped his arm tightly around him and pulled the magician into a soft yet loving and strong kiss. This silenced the usual so cocky thief and he melted into Hakubas lips, sighing dreamy into his mouth.  
Both parties never knew how much they needed this kiss, it made them feel lightheaded and at peace. Hakuba slid his tongue across Kids lips, asking for permission which was granted silently. It was a long, passionate kiss and both didn't stop until their lungs painfully demanded oxygen.

For a while they simply stood on this very roof, holding each other until the door of the roof bursted open, Nakamori-keibu storming their personal world with half of the task force behind him. Hakuba's mind clicked faster than Kaito's and within a second he had the thief pinned onto the ground, growling over to the keibu.  
"What took you so long! I held him back long enough now!"  
Kaito's eyes grew big as he heard these words, tears filling his indigo gems until he saw Hakuba's expression full of regret.  
"Ha! Finally! Away there Hakuba-kun, Kid's mine!"  
Hakuba scoffed but obeyed, raising himself from Kid but kicking gently the monocle into his hands which the magician immediately used to hide his face.  
"Your mistake, Nakamori-keibu. I shall excuse myself for today, the Red Passion in my possession~"  
With his hands free it was fairly easy to activate one of his smoke bombs and while the police searched the whole roof the detective watched the white dot slowly disappearing out of his view, of course on his hangglider.

The next day in school, Kaito and Hakuba greeted each other grinning and with a handshake.  
"Morning Hakubastard."  
"Good morning Kuroba-kun, as always 2 minutes and 0,9 milliseconds late to class."  
"You got it."  
Aoko stared priceless back and forth between these two and couldn't help than to ask.  
"...okay what happened between you two?!"  
"Ah, you know Ahoko..."  
Kaito began, a playful grin on his face.  
"I simply-"  
Hakuba rolled his eyes and peeked Kaito's lips, resulting Aoko to jawdrop and Kaito to quiet down this instant. He walked past her, smiling mysteriously.  
"I hope this answers your question, Aoko-san. See you later, Kaito-kun~"

"...what the fuck Hakuba!!" was what both exclaimed right after they caught himself, Aoko shocked and Kaito blushing in embarassment.

[End]


End file.
